Secrets and Lies
by LeeMalfoy3
Summary: A girl is forced to help Harry defeat Voldemort. She can, only thanks to the fact she's from the future and knows everything that will, or would've, happened. OOC. Be nice! lol
1. Saving Harry

**_Secrets and Lies_**

**_Chapter 1: Saving Harry_**

_Buzzzzz!_

My alarm clock went off, officially waking me up from the best dream ever. I hit the snooze and rolled over.

_Buzzzzz!_

Again, I smacked the snooze.

_Buzzzzz!_

Ugh! What time is it? I looked at the clock, 6:55 am. It was way to early to even be alive. I hit snooze again.

_Buzzzzz!_

Fine, I'll get up. It was 7 am and I rubbed my eyes as I left my cozy bed and walked zombie-like into the hallway, or what used to be the hallway...I froze. What was going on! I run back into my room and look at my phone._ January 1__st__, 2011, 7:02 am._

Why was my alarm going off? It was a Saturday morning. It only goes off on weekdays, for school. Why did it go off now? And what happened to my hallway?

I quick threw on clothes and grabbed a bag, shoving some stuff into it that I might need: clothes, my phone, my wallet, etc. Then, I slowly approached my bedroom door once again, all traces of tiredness disappearing.

I walked outside, into the coolness of nighttime. The sounds hit me first. Horns, cars, people. Where was I? I looked around, far from home is the most I could gather. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I turned around and opened my door again, but instead of my messy room, I found the main floor of an apartment building. Shit. I'm stuck here.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Okay, what do I do? First, I should find out where I am. I walk down the steps and into the crowd. Following the rush, I managed to find a newspaper stand. I picked one up and looked it over. Finally, after noticing the paper was not from America, I found where the date was hidden. _July 1__st__, 1997. _Great. I figured I was maybe drugged and kidnaped and taken to a place far from home and could find my way back. At least that would be plausible. But I'm in the past. That's nice.

I dug around in my wallet to find a dollar to pay the man. He smiled at me creepily and I thought pedofile to myself. I shuddered when I got far enough away. I found a small place to sit on the stairs of a building. I read over the paper once again and the title catches my eye. _London Times_. Oh, so not only am I in the past, but I'm half way around the world in London...wait. London? What was the year again? 1997...

No, its too good to be true. I'm not really by Harry Potter's house. No, he's a character in a book anyway. But, it couldn't hurt to check.

I jumped up and onto a bus. "Where to Miss?"

"Little Whinging." I told him, smiling sweetly. He nodded to me and I sat. I looked around, surprised by the silence, until I realized I was the only one on this bus...and that it was a triple decker purple bus with a chandelier. "Excuse me, is this the Knight Bus?"

"Of course, wha other bus would't be?"

"I'm not sure." I meekly replied. The Knight Bus? But that only gets witches and wizards, if they have a wand. Why was it picking me up? Thankfully it was late enough at night that no one noticed me get on. At least I think it was at night. "Sir, what time is it?"

"Why, it's 3 o'clock in tha mornin'."

"Oh. Why did you pick me up?"

He looked at me oddly. "My ye are a questionable little thing, ain't ya. Well, we came and got ye cause ya are a witch in distress."

"I didn't wave a wand. How did you know I am a witch?"

He smiled at me. "It's in ye blood dearie." And he turned back to the driver to talk, leaving me to myself.

I'm a witch? Since when? I was about to ask another question but the bus lurched to a very ungraceful stop. I barely managed to stop my face from bouncing off the pole in front of me. "Little Whinging." He announced and helped me off. I stood transfixed as I watched the bus disappear from sight. Holy shit!

Okay, I glanced nervously around me. What do I do now? I can't just go up to the Dursley residence and knock. Or could I? That could actually work...

I walk towards Privet Drive and found house number 4. Taking a deep breath, I approached the house and knocked, loudly. I laughed quietly as I heard a thump and some angry grumbling from upstairs. A few seconds later, the door opened to me.

"Who are you and what do you want? It's 3 bloody o'clock in the morning." A red faced Vernon Dursley greeted me.

"I'm sorry, I just arrived in London and I came to get Harry Potter. I didn't realize the time. Is he here?" I asked, kindly.

"Harry? There's no one by that name that lives here."

"Don't lie to me Mr. Dursley. I know Harry is upstairs. I need him, now. You can either get him for me, or I'll get him myself."

He looked at me, taken aback by my forwardness. I marched into the house and went straight up the stairs, ignoring Vernon behind me. I went to the second bedroom and threw open the door. Inside, I noticed a man, who obviously was Harry Potter, sprawled out on the tiny bed. His messy black hair was even more disorderly and his glasses were on his night stand. "Harry Potter." I said, waking him up. He jumped when he saw me and reached over to put on his glasses.

"Who're you?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Names are not important. What is important is you, coming with me. If you do, lives will be saved. If you don't, many will die. The choice is yours, but I will only offer once."

"People will...what are you talking about? Who will die?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "That, too, is irrelevant. A life is a life, is it not?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Get your stuff, let's go." I began grabbing everything in sight and tossing it into his trunk. He clambered out of bed and threw on his clothes, helping me pack. "Don't worry Harry, I'm on your side."

"How can I be sure?" He had his wand trained on my throat, right below my jaw. I stood up slowly, looking at him with annoyance.

"If I was against you why would I have woken you up? I could have slit your throat in your bed, or something. Why would I get you to come with me?"

"You want to take me to Vol-"

I cut him off. "Don't say the name. Not here. Names are powerful."

"You sound like Dumbledore."

I grinned. "Yeah...and I could have petrified you to take you to him. I wouldn't have to get you to come willingly."

I watched his eyes as he considered my words. His wand arm went slack and dropped to side. "I guess."

"Trust me."

"How, I don't even know who you are."

"Like I said, it's not important." I motioned for him to pick up his trunk. He did and followed me out of the house, not once looking back.


	2. Who are you?

_**Secrets and Lies**_

_**Chapter 2: Who are you?**_

I stepped again onto the curb and the Knight Bus appeared. "Cool." I muttered under my breath.

"Where to now Miss?" The man asked me.

"Ottery St. Catchpole." I told him.

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted me. Harry and I sat down. The entire trip, although it was short, was very silent. "No more questions?" The greeter man joked with me.

I smiled but shook my head no. I can't believe this is all real. I mean, these towns aren't even real, and yet, here I am...Maybe they authors of the books just lied about them all being fictitious, for the sake of protection. Eh, I have no clue. All I know is I'm here. Or am I? Maybe this is a dream. That would actually make sense. Awesome dream though!

Maybe if I go to sleep, I'll wake up at home. The bus stopped and I sighed. Okay, I'll sleep later. I thanked the man and got off, Harry following with his trunk.

"Where're we going?" He asked me.

"Where do you think?"

"The Burrow?"

"Yeah." I led the way away from the muggle village and found the rickety, old house. We continued up to the door where I knocked. I smiled when I again heard grumbling. A man opened the door. His receding hairline told me it was Arthur Weasley.

"Harry?"

"Hello Mr. Weasley."

"What are you doing here? Come in." He ushered us inside and sat us at the table, pouring the three of us a cup of coffee, which I promptly ignored. Coffee, ick.

"Ask her."

Arthur turned to me. "Who are you?"

"Call me Natalie. I'm here to stop many deaths."

"Natalie." I heard Harry whisper to himself.

"Stop deaths?"

"Yes." I didn't elaborate. "I can explain more, but I think we should get everyone together first."

"Sure." He got up motioned for Harry to follow. I heard him whisper to Harry, "Are you sure she's on our side?"

"Yes." Harry replied. Interesting. Arthur nodded and sent him upstairs to wake everyone while he sent out a patronus to the others who should be here.

Within 15 minutes, the Weasley house was packed, despite it being shortly after 3:30 in the morning.

"What's going on Weasley?" Kingsley grumbled as he walked into the Burrow.

"Yeah, why the early wake up call?" Tonks asked.

"What gives?" Fred moaned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Harry?" Remus exclaimed, seeing the boy wonder for the first time. This set off the rest of the order members, who weren't Weasleys (they already went through the shock) into a tizzy.

"What is Harry doing here?" "Do you know how dangerous it was to come here?" "What were you thinking?"

"She took me." Harry pointed to me. All eyes focused on me, even the Weasleys who also hadn't seen me before. Harry had kept quiet until then.

"Throw me under the bus, jeez." I commented, standing up.

"Who are you?" I had wands from every angle trained on me.

"I'm here to help. I knew your plan and I know who would have not survived. I know it all and I want to help. That snake bastard has no right doing what he has been and I want him ended. I can save months of time and countless lives, if you only trust me."

"How do we know you are on our side and aren't setting us up for imminent death?" Ginny asked.

I glared at her. "I would have brought Harry to Riddle if that were my plan. Or, like I told Harry, I could have just killed him while he was sleeping."

She glared back. "Then what is your motive here."

"I want to save lives."

"Really? How do we know you aren't making this all up? How do we know you aren't in the long run causing more deaths?"

"I have no idea how many will die. I only know that I've saved Moody from dying in this daring rescue. I've saved Hedwig from dying. I've also, not that it's very relevant, saved George's ear."

"My ear?" George perked up.

"Yes, Snape would have taken it off, by accident," I added, seeing their reactions, "when you went to save Harry from the Dursley's house."

"Oh." Everyone was silent as I stood before them, telling of what would have happened.

"No witty comebacks?" I asked. "I see. Now, your choices lay before you. Trust me, let me help you and save lives. Let me help kill Riddle. Or, turn me away. Ignore my help. Let more die." I shot a meaningful look at Fred. He, not making a sound, pointed to himself and mouthed _me?_. I nodded. He gulped.

"I'm with her." Harry declared, standing up and walking over to my side. "She could have let it all happen but she risked it and came to rescue me from the Dursley's. She saved lives and I trust her."

"Thank you. Anyone else?"

Hermione stood. "I believe you." I smiled in gratitude.

"I do too." Remus declared.

"And I." Tonks.

After that, "I'm in"'s and "I trust you"'s rang through the room.

"Ginny, Ron, come over here." Molly chastised. They were the only two that hadn't shown their support.

"But I don't believe her." Ron declared, looking at me angrily.

"That's fine, Mrs. Weasley. They don't have to. I'll go."

"Go? Go where?" Harry asked me.

I opened my mouth to answer but I had none, so I closed it again. "Would you maybe let me use Grimmauld Place?" He smiled.

"Somehow I'm not surprised you know about that. Sure, you can."

"Thanks." I walked to the fireplace and grab floo powder. "Number 12, Grimmauld Place." I stated, tossing in the powder. I stepped into the green flames and twisted away to my temporary home.

Once I arrived, I looked around the dusty house. Behind me, Harry and Hermione landed in the fireplace, having followed my abrupt departure.

"What're you going to do?" Harry asked, looking around at his late Godfather's home.

"Well, settle in, I guess." I replied, walking up the stairs. Both of my companions looked at each other in shock when the portrait smiled at me.

"Hello, dear. Welcome to my humble home." I give her my kindest smile, although it didn't reach my eyes.

"May I stay here, Mrs. Black?"

"Of course!" She grinned at me. Then, as if noticing the others for the first time, "Get out of my house, mudblood! blood traitor!" I stepped back from her. "I'm sorry, honey." She, again, smiled at me.

"That's perfectly alright." I gulped. I continued on up the stairs while Harry and Hermione struggled to close the portrait. I found a spare bedroom and decided that's where I'd stay. I tossed my bag onto the bed and began to dig through it. I threw all my clothes onto the other bed in the room and the rest of my stuff, mostly the stuff from the future (my phone, iPod, chargers, etc.), I left in the bag.

"All unpacked?" Hermione said from the doorway.

"Yes." I replied, looking around the dimly lit bedroom. "Thanks again for letting me stay Harry." I whispered.

"No problem." He looked at Hermione, obviously telling her something without speaking. "Do you mind if we ask what the talk with the portrait was all about?"

"You can ask, I don't know if I'll answer." My eyes met his.

"Why does she approve of you?"

"My blood." Was the vague answer I gave them. When I didn't elaborate, or even look like I would elaborate, they nodded.


	3. Who I Am

_**Secrets and Lies**_

_**Chapter 3: Who I am**_

"What do we do first?" Hermione asked me, sitting on the bed next to me.

"I need a wand." I stated.

"I'll take you to Diagon Alley to get one." Harry said, walking towards the door, and inevitably the fireplace.

"No!" Hermione and I exclaimed as one. He looked back at us startled.

"Why not?"

"Uh...because you're Harry Potter and Harry Potter is being hunted by Riddle right now." I told him, as if he were a child.

"That would make sense, wouldn't it." He scratched the back of his neck. "Then who'll go with you?"

I turned to Hermione. "I'll go." She smiled. I returned the grin.

"We'll be fine." I assured, after seeing his pained expression.

"Alright. But be careful."

"We will."

He nodded and let us approach the fireplace. We tossed in floo powder and called out 'Diagon Alley.'

The swirling flames consumed us and carried us away to the beautiful place with the cobblestone street. It was a flurry of activity with people running from store to store. I looked at Hermione in awe. "This place is amazing." I whispered. She nodded in return and led me to Gringotts.

Inside the building was even more grand than the outside. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting glittering shadows on he walls.

"I know." She said, grabbing my arm and leading me up to the goblins. "We need-"

I interrupted. "A blood test. I believe I might have a vault already, by I don't have a key."

The goblin looked me over. "Okay." He grumbled and led us towards a small door. Inside, there was a table with a crystal bowl upon it. A dagger was next to the bowl. "Slice your finger and put 3 drops of blood into the bowl. If it shimmers and disappears, a key will appear for your familial vault, but only if there is enough of their blood in your veins. If it is too diluted, no key will appear."

"Then I'll open my own vault." I finished. He nodded and held out he knife. Right before I broke my skin I turned to the two of them. "I think I know what'll appear, so please, whatever happens, don't tell a soul." They looked at me oddly. I turned back and performed the deed. My finger dripped the deep red blood into the bowl. After 3 drops, I stuck my finger in my mouth, to halt the bleeding, then put pressure on it. We all stood transfixed as he blood, so dark it was almost black, disappeared, the bowl along with it. In it's place 4 keys shimmered into existence, becoming clearer by the moment.

When they finally were solid, both Hermione and the goblin dropped into a deep bow. "My queen." The goblin whispered.

"I-I'm no queen. Please, get up."

They stood. "Why didn't you tell us who you were?" Hermione asked, eyes again darting to look at my keys, which I scooped up and shoved in my pocket. By just touching them, I knew who I was. What they were. I could feel it in my very soul.

"I didn't want extra attention. I want to help and I wasn't even sure if I was...who I am. And remember, no one can know. Not until after the war." They nodded. "Good. Can I go to my vault now." I asked.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Miss..." The goblin finally realized I didn't give him a name.

"Call me...Uh...Natalie." I said, in a way upset that I couldn't use my real name.

"Certainly Miss Natalie. Follow me." He led us out of the room and to the carts.

"This explains Mrs. Black's reaction." Hermione whispered to me.

"Yeah." I responded. We hopped into a cart and rode down to the bottom level. I saw the dragon and it sparked a memory. "Um, goblin?"

"Yes, Miss Natalie?" He looked at me eagerly.

"Can I go into the LeStrange vault?"

He hesitated before answering. "That isn't your vault. I'm not allowed to let you in."

"But Bellatrix took some things of mine. I wouldn't take anything other than what's mine."

"Well..."

"Please?" I begged, glad Hermione hadn't stepped in. It could ruin my plan.

"I guess. But you can only take what's yours."

"I will. Thank you goblin." I grinned and he blushed, or it looked like he did. Can goblins blush? He led the way to the LeStrange vault and opened it up for me. Hermione stood in the doorway as I entered and looked around. First, my sword. I located it, sitting haphazardly against the near wall. I picked it up and felt a surge of power run through my veins. I am a Gryffindor.

The cup is what I needed to find next and I knew where to look. I found it almost instantly. It was like it was calling to me. I stood as tall as I could and reached up with the sword, catching the cup by the handle and bringing it back down to me. Another surge of power through me when I touched the cup. I am a Hufflepuff.

I left the vault then, not needing anything else. "Thank you, goblin. You have helped more than you know." He bowed.

"Anything for my queen." I rolled my eyes, but made sure not to let him see.

"Now, which is my vault?"

"This one leads to all four of them." He pointed to a door with the Hogwarts crest embezzled into it. I nodded and walked up to them. The moment I touched the door it opened. I looked back at the goblin's shocked face. "No one, since the founders themselves, has opened those doors." He gulped.

"No one?"

"No. Not a soul. The founders put a spell on it so only the one they wanted could open it. No other founder heir has opened it, ever. You are the chosen heir."

"Thank you." I repeated. I stepped inside, alone. Once inside, I looked around in awe. I was home. I don't know what made me feel that but it was amazing. The four doors were decorated like each specific house, allowing me to know which door was which. I can't believe I am the heir to all 4 Hogwarts founders!

I was about to walk up to the nearest door, Gryffindor, but something, or someone, stopped me. They were materializing in front of me. The 4 founders.

I dropped to my knees. "Stand, child." They declared. I stood and faced them in awe.

"Welcome, my darling heir, to your vault. We have been expecting you." Helga Hufflepuff greeted.

"Thank you." I, again, said.

They smiled at me. "We have gifts." Rowena Ravenclaw declared. She waved her transparent hand and 3 things appeared before me. "For you." She motioned. I picked the first up. It was a small box and when I unwrapped it, I found a beautiful silver bracelet. It had all 4 crests on it, as charms, and was inlaid with emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and topaz gems.

"A protection bracelet." Godric Gryffindor stated.

"I don't know what to say. I love it. It's absolutely beautiful. Thank you." They nodded and motioned to the other gifts.

"Save your thanks until your other gifts are opened." I grabbed the smaller one and pulled it opened. A bag. Small and green.

"Only you can open it and it will store anything." Salazar Slytherin told me. I nodded and reached for my final gift. I pulled it out of the box and almost collapsed. It was a crown. Diamonds set in silver. It was elegant and beautiful.

"Your crown, for when you become queen." Rowena told me.

"Queen? Why would I be queen though?"

"We were royalty, when we were alive. Because our blood runs in your veins, you will be the monarch. Obviously the Wizarding community needs one and who else to be it, but you?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I all but cried.

"You are so very welcome, darling." They all comforted, smiling softly at me. Waving their ghost-like arms, they had the crown float up and settle upon my head. "Make us proud."

Then, they disappeared. I swallowed back the tears in my throat and took my crown off. I examined it. Harmony. That's what it reminded me of. That's what I technically was. I was the harmony of Hogwarts. I'd bring peace back to the Wizarding world. I'd be the one to unite Hogwarts. Only I could, because of my blood. 'Make us proud,' they had told me. I would.

I went into each of the rooms and took a little gold from each, enough to fund what I needed to get done, but not much more. I smiled. This was going to be difficult, but I had the support of my ancestors. I had their protection. I was ready.

I left the rooms and found Hermione and the goblin in the cart, waiting. "Sorry it took so long. I got...distracted." I whispered.

"No problem." The goblin bowed and, once I got in the cart, brought us up to the main bank. I shoved the sword and the cup in my green bag, along with my crown (Thankfully I was smart enough to do that before I left the rooms. The goblin was already acting strange. A crown, would only make it worse.)

We got to the top and we stepped out, thanking the goblin and quickly leaving. "I'm sorry that you had to see that." I told her.

"Sorry? You are the," at my look she dropped her voice, "queen of the entire Wizarding world! How could I be upset?"

"What about all of this makes me queen?"

"You are the heir to the founders. The founders were royalty, which makes you royalty."

"Oh." I replied.


	4. Wands and Dreams

_**Secrets and Lies**_

_**Chapter 4: Wands and Dreams**_

We found Ollivander's and went inside.

"Mr. Ollivander." Hermione called out. He appeared from the back of his shop.

"Yes?" He asked, getting off of the little ladder and approaching us. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a wand." I told him, holding my chin up.

"How old are you?"

"16."

"And why didn't you come at 11, like everyone else? I don't recognize you...or do I?"

"Long story." I vaguely replied. He studied my face and accepted my 'story,' if you could call it that.

"Put your arms out." He measured me and talked my ear off. I endured it though and he went to grab some wands to try.

None of them worked. Okay, that's an overstatement. They all worked, but not correctly. I don't really know how to describe it. They didn't feel right. Finally, after dozens of wands, he flopped down in a chair and studied me again.

"Why won't they work right?" He asked, more to himself than us.

"I'm not sure." I answered anyway.

"I've got one more." He went to the back and pulled out an even more ornately decorated box than we've seen yet far. "Try this." I pulled out the 13" piece of wood and waved it.

Sparks flew. Literally and figuratively. It was a perfect match. I could feel the power through my arm and soul. It was like it was made for me, personally. He grinned. "I knew we'd find one." He declared, eyes sparkling.

"What is it?" I asked. Examining my new wand.

"13" of Holly. Inside is the heartstring of the most powerful dragon in existence. Not only was it a fire-breathing beast. But it loved the water as well. It encompassed all 4 of the elements. All 4 of the founders raised it. They treated it like a child. It was the strongest creature to have ever lived, that wasn't human of course. It was said to have the body of a snake, the wings of an eagle, the claws of a badger, and the jaws of a lion. It breathed fire, lived on land, flew in the air, and enjoyed the water."

I was staring at him in complete reverence. He continued. "It was said the owner of this wand would be the most powerful witch or wizard in existence. That he or she would rule with complete control. That he or she was the heir to the crown of the Wizarding world. The one that has not been given to anyone since the founders passed." His eyes glinted. "You, my dear."

"Don't tell a soul." I threatened, my own eyes glinting as well, but not with amazement anymore, now with fear. He nodded. I handed him money for my wand and left with Hermione.

"You really are the heir." She gasped. "I could feel it in the air, as soon as that wand touched your skin." I looked at her and disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"You're back!" Harry yelped, jumping up from the kitchen table and wrapping his arms around me. I stiffened. He realized what he was doing and pulled away, blushing and murmuring an apology. Hermione appeared in the fireplace seconds later.

"What were you thinking? Disapparating like you did! You could have not only attracted much attention..." She trailed off. "How did you get inside?"

"What do you mean?"

"No one told you this place. And, even though you already knew where it was, you couldn't have seen it without the secret keeper telling you."

"I apparated right inside."

"But the anti-appration..." Again, she trailed off. For the first time, she realized the extent of my power. "Never mind." I nodded, silently thanking her.

"Did you get a wand?" Harry asked me.

"Of course. 13" Holly with dragon heartstring." I told him, holding it out. He took it and examined it. Hermione jumped at the chance and also looked it over, a look of worship ingrained into her features.

"Nice." He remarked, and handed it back.

"Thanks." I responded, tucking it away. I went back to my room and fell onto the bed. "I'm going to get a little sleep. You should too." I told them. They nodded and Hermione came into the room with me, Harry walking off to find his own room. She fell asleep almost instantly. It took me a little more time, first trying to straighten out my thoughts and plans, but also because of what I had just learned. I'm a queen. This whole thing is pure insanity!

What'll probably happen is I'll wake up in my own bed, discovering this all was a dream. Yeah, this is just a dream. Nice. I smiled as I fell asleep in the comfortable bed, excited to be home and yet, dreading finding out this is all fake.

_Buzzzzz!_

The alarm went off and I sat up and stretched. Wow, did I sleep well. What a fantastic dream. I reached up and rubbed my eyes. When I pulled my hands away I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Hermione jumped in the bed next to me, wand out and ready, despite her grogginess. Harry came bursting in the room as well, looking around, wand at ready.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, frantic.

I began to cry. "Nothing." I replied, wiping my face. "Nothing's wrong. Not a fucking thing." I fell back to the bed, burying my face in the pillows and sobbing. I needed a good cry. It's been forever since I bawled like this. Besides, the shock of everything was overwhelming.

"Oh, God." Harry sat on the bed next to me and lifted me up into his arms. He hugged me tightly to his chest as I cried.

"I'm sorry. I-I..." But I couldn't finish. I just cried. It felt like hours, but in reality was a couple minutes, until my tears subsided and I was left, red-eyed and once again tired on the bed. I pulled away from Harry's comforting embrace and sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What's wrong?"

"I-I just thought this was a dream and when I woke up here, again, I was scared. I didn't think this was all real. I don't really want it to be. Learning everything I did yesterday, and then knowing what I know, and what I'm going to have to do. It's just too much pressure. I can't live up to them. I can't be what they expect of me." I didn't elaborate any more than that but Hermione understood. Harry just didn't want to see me cry.

"You can. I saw the power you wield. I felt it in the air. You can do whatever is expected of you." Hermione comforted, coming to sit on the bed next to me.

"Thank you guys. You barely know me, yet you have so much faith. Why?"

"I don't know." Harry honestly answered. "You seem...you just give off this aura of power and leadership." Hermione and I exchanged glances. "I know we can trust you."

"Thanks." I stood up. "I'm going to go use the bathroom." I told them, leaving the room. I heard their whispered conversation follow me up the stairs.

After I finished rinsing off my face and calming down, I went into the library. I practiced with my wand, performing spells I remembered reading about and seeing if I could make some up. It was actually easier than I thought it would be. The magic was apart of me. It was so amazing.

I searched around the room for a clock and finally found one up above the door. _10:30 pm._ Tomorrow we'll start the horcrux search, or would it be called a find? I wandered down the stairs to the kitchen. I dug around in the pantry until I found some bread and peanut butter. I made a quick sandwich and sat at the table, staring off into space, as I ate.

"You feeling any better?" Hermione asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry for breaking down like that. I never, ever cry. I guess it was just so...overwhelming."

"I understand." She sat next to me. "May I?" She asked, indicating the peanut butter and bread.

"Be my guest." I told her, pushing them over. Harry walked in as well and made a sandwich. "Tell me about Hogwarts." I randomly blurted out.

A dreamy smile drifted across Hermione's face as they began talking about their last 6 years. I knew, of course, everything they were telling me, but I wanted to make sure what I knew was accurate. It was. Down to the very dot.

At 1 am, we went up to bed, again. I slept well and when I woke up the next morning, I didn't scream again. I quietly left the room, so Hermione could sleep later, and took a hot shower. It calmed me and cleared my mind. I wandered out of the bathroom and found a place in the library. It was quickly becoming a favorite spot of mine in this house. I began thinking on how to approach the horcrux situation when Harry and Hermione walked in.

"Morning." Hermione greeted. I replied with a smile.

"What's up?" Harry asked me.

"We need the 7 horcruxes." I replied, staring off into nothing.

They both looked taken aback at my sudden statement. Never before had I mentioned or even hinted at them.

"Okay, what do you know?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"Everything, yet not near enough." I sighed, running my hands through my dripping hair.

"Can you tell us what they are? What we're looking for?" Hermione piped up.

"Of course I can. The diary and ring are destroyed. The locket, cup, diadem, snake, and Harry are left. We have Harry and the cup."

"Harry?" Harry gulped, eyes widening in fear.

"Yes. So let's go to Malfoy Manor first and get that out of the way." I said, more to myself than them.

"Get what out-"

I cut Harry off, "Not important. Just follow my lead, don't get caught. It'll be easy, I hope."

"Easy." Harry repeated, skeptically.

"Yeah." I stood and went to my 'room' to dress. They exchanged worried glances. I don't know what made me do it, but I put on my favorite blue jeans and a cute black tank top, one that showed off my curves. Maybe it was impulse or maybe it was just a random choice, but damn did I look good. Haha, just kidding, kind of. I checked my reflection in the mirror and put on my makeup. My eyes, for the first time in a few days looked gorgeous again.

The copper eyeshadow setting off the light blue of my eyes perfectly. The paleness of my skin looked good with my now dried golden brown hair and the freckles on my face stood out less now than they did before. I don't know why but it did. I walked down the stairs and pulled on a pair of tennis shoes.

Hermione and Harry were right behind me, wearing jeans and t-shirts. Thank goodness. It would have been bad to wear anything more flashy. I smiled at them and went out the front door. They followed and we disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Okay, so what we have to do is go find Draco Malfoy and disarm him. Well, Harry does."

"What? Me? Why?" Harry exclaimed.

"Because, just don't ask questions. Do it."

"Okay, so we'll find Malfoy and disarm him. Then what?" Hermione asked, glaring at Harry.

"Nothing. We give him back the wand and leave."

"WHAT!" They both shouted.

"Shut up!" I scolded. "That's all we have to do. On my signal, Harry disarm him. Only Harry." I stated, seeing Hermione about to protest. "Oh, and you two need to be concealed."

"Concealed?"

"Yeah, it would be no good for someone to recognize you. Me, they don't know. You, they do."

"Oh." Hermione performed disillusionment charms on both of them.

"Good. Follow me." I said. I walked into the beautiful home. I lead the way up the many stairs, hoping beyond hope I know where I'm going. Every so often I performed a tracking spell to locate Draco. I really hoped I could control myself...That would be bad.

Finally, we found his room. I led the way, hearing their steps behind me, and threw open the door. Draco had been sitting on his bed when we entered the room. He jumped up and grabbed his wand.

"Wh-who are you?" Draco asked me, wand aimed at my chest.

"I'm here to help. I know you don't believe in Riddle's cause. I know you want to be free, to not have to hurt the innocent." I replied quietly, my own wand pointed at him. Behind me I could feel Harry and Hermione tensed. I was proud of Harry not jumping on Draco, especially after the whole Astronomy Tower incident...

"You don't know anything." He spat at me, eyes flashing. Yet I could see the fear in those eyes. It was so obvious. How could anyone not see it?

"I know enough." I replied. I knew I had to get out fast. This moment wouldn't last forever and if I stayed too long I knew I'd crumble. My resolve was already faltering. "Now." I whispered.

"Expelliarmus." Harry called from behind me. Draco's wand flew from his hand. I caught it.

"What's going on?" Draco growled at me.

I smiled sweetly, not letting it touch my eyes. "Nothing." My grin grew. I held out his wand for him. He hesitantly took it from me, eyeing me oddly. I noticed his eyes flick up and down the length of me. I spun on my heel and headed towards his bedroom door. But I didn't make it. A strong hand wrapped around my upper arm and spun me around, shoving me against the wall. He waved his wand and he door slammed shut.

"Gonna tell me who you are?"

"Not important." I whispered, gulping. His eyes studied my face greedily. From beyond the door I could hear frantic whispering, Harry and Hermione were worried about me.

"I'd like to know." He murmured. I didn't know exactly how it happened but he was about a breath away from my lips.

"I really can't tell you." Even I could hear the pain in my voice. "I'm sorry."

He studied my eyes and closed the tiniest of gaps between us, pressing his lips to mine. I melted. My first kiss, and with none other than Draco Malfoy! I was in a state of shock. Why, in the name of all that is good, would Draco Malfoy want me? Why would this gorgeous man be kissing me? It was like Heaven. His lips, so soft, so sure. His arms wrapped firmly around my waist. I felt a sense of security that I never knew I was missing. My arms wrapped involuntarily around his neck as I pressed myself closer to him. I fit perfectly into the contours of his toned body. Our tongues danced together in harmony.

I felt like nothing in the world was wrong. Like nothing could be wrong. Then, it all came crashing back. The knocking on the door became louder and more frantic. I pulled back, breathing heavily. "I have to go." I whispered to him, looking into his beautiful, silver eyes. He just watched me as I fumbled with my words. "I'm sorry." I broke away from him and stumbled towards the door, dazed from that mind-blowing kiss.

He grabbed me once again and, again, spun me into him. "I need to know who you are."

"I'm sorry." I repeated. It seemed like since I got here I couldn't stop apologizing and thanking everyone. I stood up on my toes and pressed my lips to his one more time, for good measure, before pulling open the, now unlocked, door. I ran out of the room and retraced my path to the front doors. I heard Harry and Hermione running along beside me, thankfully not saying a word. We arrived at the front doors, unseen, and tore out of the house. As soon as we could, we apparated to Grimmauld Place.


	5. Horcruxes, 3 & 4

_**Secrets and Lies**_

_**Chapter 5: Horcruxes, 3 & 4**_

"What happened in there?" Harry gasped out, struggling to catch his breath.

"Nothing." I told him. Giving him a 'drop it' look. He studied my face carefully before nodding.

"We did it!" Hermione grinned.

I smiled at the change of subject. "Yes, we did." In my mind I was replaying that amazing kiss. My lips tingled still from the contact.

"Natalie...NATALIE!" Hermione was waving a hand in front of my eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." I led them to the library where I took out the sword and the cup. "Okay, so of the 7 horcruxes, 2 are destroyed." I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down Diary and Ring, crossing them both off. I listed the other 5: Cup, Diadem, Snake, Harry, Locket. "Here's the cup." I motioned to the Hufflepuff goblet. "We need to destroy it. Harry, you can do the honors." He looked at me, not understanding. "Stab it with the sword."

"How can the sword destroy a horcrux?" Hermione asked.

"You know. The sword of Gryffindor only takes in what makes it stronger. Basilisk venom can destroy horcruxes..." I trailed off, seeing the wheels spinning in her mind.

"And because Harry killed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor..." She grinned. I nodded and even Harry seemed to get it. He lifted the sword and stabbed the cup. It let out a horrifying scream. When it stopped, the cup was nothing but a melted pile of gold.

"Sorry Helga." I whispered under my breath. "Good job." I crossed off Cup from the list. "4 to go."

"Where are the others? Besides Harry." Hermione asked.

"Well, the snake is Nagini, Riddle's pet. The locket was here, but Fletcher took it and sold it to Umbridge. The diadem is at Hogwarts. Where is the fake locket anyway?"

"Here." Harry pulled it off from around his neck. "Do you know who R.A.B. is?"

"Regulus Arcturus Black."

"Sirius' brother?" Harry gasped.

"Yeah." I respond, smiling grimly. I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen, opening Kreacher's hiding spot and letting him out.

He bowed deeply. "Hello, Miss Sly-" I cut him off from saying anymore. Harry and Hermione had just walked in the room. He nodded conspicuously. "What can Kreacher do for you?" He asked.

"Did Fletcher come and get the locket Master Regulus told you to destroy yet?" Kreacher stepped back, shocked at my words.

"Ye-yes, Miss. Kreacher couldn't destroy it. Kreacher tried. Kreacher very sorry." Tears welled up in his eyes. I dropped to my knees and hugged him.

"Kreacher, it's perfectly alright. Here." I handed him the fake locket. "I'll destroy the other locket. I promise. You didn't fail him. Not at all. You helped him by helping me today. He would be proud of you Kreacher. I am." I smiled at him. He smiled back and hugged me again. I laughed.

"Guys, lets go to the Ministry." I declared. I hopped in the fireplace and called out 'Ministry.' Harry and Hermione appeared right after me. "Disillusionment." I stated, looking nervously around. They did and I smiled. "Wonderful."

We walked off towards where I knew Umbridge would be, the trial chambers. Sure enough, a few minutes later, she entered. "Who are you?" She spat at me.

"My name is Natalie Spinks, half-blood, and I'm here to talk to you." I declared.

"Me?"

"Of course, Miss Umbridge. Is there a place a little more, private?" I asked, glancing meaningfully around.

"Sure, follow me." She walked out of the trial chambers and went up to her office. As we were walking I whispered under my breath, "Take the eye," to Harry and Hermione, hoping they heard me. We arrived in her sickeningly pink office and sat down.

"What can I do for you, Miss Spinks?"

"Well, I heard you just bought a necklace." She reached up to touch it.

"What about it?"

"I wanted to buy it from you."

"It's not for sale." She glared.

"Please. I'll pay a great deal for it." Behind me I heard a slight knock. She didn't, thanks to my silencing charm.

"How much?"

"What do you want for it?"

"I won't part with this necklace for less than 50 galleons." Her eyes glinted maliciously, hoping to turn me away with such an unreasonable price.

"Alright." She looked taken aback. She reached up and unfastened the necklace. I dug in my bag and pulled out 50 galleons. I slid them across the table to her. She was in a state of shock as she passed me the necklace. I smiled, slightly evilly if I do say so myself. "Thank you." I told her standing up. Then, fired a stunning spell on her. She slumped in the chair. I cast a oblivate and took back my money, also creating a fake locket and placing it around her neck. I walked out of the room, making sure Moody's eye was gone. Right before I left the room though, I revived her and escaped. She'll never know the better.

We left the Ministry and went back to Grimmauld Place. "It worked!" Hermione cheered, as she again became visible. We cheered. Kreacher walked into the room.

"Miss!" He greeted me, glaring slightly at the others.

"Kreacher! We got the locket back. Would you like to destroy it?"

"Yes, Kreacher would." He replied, eyes once again filling with tears. I ran upstairs and grabbed the sword. I brought it back and placed them both in front of Kreacher. He picked up the sword and held it high.

"Wait." He froze and looked at me expectantly. "I need to open it. No matter what it tells you, don't believe it. It's evil. Just stab it." He nodded.

"Yes, Miss." I hissed. It opened.

The soul piece attacked. It was screaming and threatening and such. Kreacher, though, held his ground, and with determination in his eyes, stabbed at the locket, effectively destroying horcrux number 4 out of 7. We cheered.


	6. Breaking into Hogwarts

_**Secrets and Lies**_

_**Chapter 6: Breaking into Hogwarts**_

"4 done, 3 left." Hermione stated, proudly. Kreacher's eyes were glittering with unshed tears.

"Thank you, Miss. Kreacher is so happy." The little house elf stepped forward and hugged my legs.

"You're welcome Kreacher. Thank you for destroying it."

"Kreacher is forever in your debt." He wailed, pulling away from me and going back to his little closet. I smiled after him.

"What now?" Harry asked. I checked the clock. It wasn't even 3 pm yet on July 2nd, 1997. I'd been here for a day and a ½ and I've already destroyed 2 horcruxes, gotten the Elder wand for Harry, stunned a high ranking Ministry official, and made out with the hottest guy on earth. Not bad for 36 hours.

"Well, we could go to Hogwarts and get the diadem. Then there'll be only 2 left. Or we could save that for later. I guess it makes not much of a difference when we do it. But we will have to go back to Malfoy Manor sometime...to kill Nagini." I added, almost unnecessarily. They eyed me like they wanted to say something but thought better of it.

"Hogwarts it is. But how do we get in. It's summer?" Hermione frowned.

"I know a way." I sighed. We, once again, stepped in the fireplace. "Hogs Head Pub." I stated. The others followed, curiously.

We stepped into the dimly lit bar. "Aberforth, are you here?" I called out. A man emerged from the darkness behind the bar.

"I'm here." He croaked.

"Hello." I greeted kindly, stepping up to the bar. "Do you have any butterbeer?"

He looked at me oddly but pulled out 3 bottles, on for each of us. No one else was in the bar. "Why'd you come here for butterbeer. They have it at the Three Broomsticks too."

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you as well." Again, he shot me an odd look. "Aberforth, would you help us?"

"With what?"

"We need to get into Hogwarts."

"Go to the gates."

"It's summer. And it's closed. Besides, we don't really want anyone to notice us." I hinted.

He studied my face. "You already know, don't you?"

"Yes. Please Aberforth? I'd love to meet her anyway."

He sighed. "I guess."

"Thank you, so much. And, I'm sorry for your loss." He grunted in acknowledgment. He led us up to a little, cozy room. It was bare, except for the roaring fireplace and the portrait of a 13 year-old-girl. "Hello, Ariana." I greeted. She smiled at me serenly.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you." She said back, voice like a bird's, small and sweet.

"And I, you." I replied. "Would you help us get into Hogwarts?" I asked her.

"Of course, Miss...Hmm, what would you like me to call you?"

"Natalie."

"Natalie." She repeated, smile growing. I could tell by the look in her eyes she knew I was lying. "Follow me." She turned around and walked up the stone hallway. The portrait swung open to a similar stone hallway. We followed her, Harry going first and me last. Before I disappeared, I thanked Aberforth one last time. The hallway was unmercifully long, but eventually we encountered a plain wooden door. We barely touched it before it opened wide with a creak that could wake the dead.

The room was dark. "Where are we?" Harry asked, voice low.

"Hogwarts, obviously." I answered. I pushed past the duo and into the room. As soon as my foot made contact with the floor, the lights sprung to life. The expanse of mess that appeared before me could be none other than the Room of Requirement.

"Hogwarts indeed." Harry murmured, not raising the level of his voice. I nodded absently, already looking for the diadem.

I froze. I couldn't remember where it was! On a bust, yeah, but where? For he first time I felt helpless. "Harry, the diadem is on a bust of Rowena Ravenclaw. You hid the Advanced Potions that belonged to Snape by it. Can you tell me where that is?"

He jumped at the chance to help and led the way, like a true Gryffindor. Typical. But thankfully this typical Gryffindor knew exactly what I was looking for. He led me and Hermione through the maze of crap straight to the indicated bust, which had the beautiful silver diadem upon it. "Milady." He bowed dramatically.

"Good sir." I joked back. Hermione gave me a look, silently saying how close he hit to home. I nodded back. It was so small though, it was almost impossible to see.

I picked up the diadem, simultaneously feeling the power of a Ravenclaw charmed object and the threat of a horcrux run through my veins. It was like eating hot fudge topped ice-cream or French fries dipped in a chocolate malt. Yum. Damn, now I'm hungry. I reached into my green bag and drew out the sword of Gryffindor. The power rang through my veins, rendering me speechless for a split second. I regretted having to destroy something so beautiful but it was necessary. And, I did want to be a good queen. A good queen gives up everything for her people. She has to in order to rule well, in order to be loved, in order to be queen. So I would. I sliced through the diadem, listening to and relishing in the bloodcurdling scream.

"2 left." I said, looking pointedly at Harry. He gulped.

"How are we going to kill Harry without killing him?" Hermione asked, eyes watering as she looked at him.

"Ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?" She shook her head. "Well when we get back to Grimmauld Place find The Tales of Beedle the Bard and look up the story of The Three Brothers. She nodded. I led the way back to the door and to Ariana.

"Done already?" She inquired. We looked at her oddly. She had, after all, obviously heard the scream.

"Of course." I explained. "We only had to destroy the diadem." She nodded knowingly.

She opened the portrait for us and we once again walked the stone hallway that connected the Hogs Head Pub and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aberforth was at the other end, awaiting our imminent arrival and greeted us with a slightly less surly attitude than before. Apparently his little sister had chastised him for he way he acted.

"Find all you needed?" He questioned.

"We did." I said, "You helped us more than you know."He nodded and led us back to the fireplace, where we went back to Grimmauld Place. Once there, my new friends went to the library to read the story. Not even 10 minutes later, they found me sitting in the living room and told me what they learned.

"So the person who has the 3 Hallows in their possession will be able to defy death." I elaborated for them.

"And Harry needs to defy death." Hermione, putting the pieces together, whispered. "But how? How are we going to find the 3 Hallows?"

"Harry has 2 already." He looked taken aback.

"Really? How?"

"The cloak was given to him by his father. The elder wand, well that's a little more complicated. But, all you really need to know is he is technically the master of the elder wand."

"I want to know. How?" Harry inquired, leaning forward in his seat.

"Well Grindelwald stole it from Gregorivitch, the other famous wand maker. Then, when Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, he became the master. Last year, when Draco disarmed Dumbledore, atop he Astronomy Tower, the allegiance passed to him."

"Which is why you had Harry disarm Draco." Hermione finished. I nodded. "That's so crazy, but it makes complete sense."

"I know."

"How? How do you know so much?" Harry asked me.

"Enough questions for one day. Time to go to bed." I left and went up to my room and the moment my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.


End file.
